


Baby, won't you please come home

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nine years now that Clark had left Smallville. All those years he had been hiding. But there are things you can't hide forever. And sometimes the past will catch up with you when you least expect it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, won't you please come home

## Baby, won't you please come home

by Beverly

[]()

* * *

Title: Baby, won't you please come home Author: Beverly aka Bev _too_  
Rating: NC-17  
Fandom/Pairing: Smallville, LL/CL  
Beta:   
Summary: It was nine years now that Clark had left Smallville. All those years he had been hiding. But there are things you can't hide forever. And sometimes the past will catch up with you when you least expect it. Warning: Mpreg. Don't like it, don't read it. Quite simple. A/N: The title comes from the old Dean Martin song "Baby, won't you please come home?". Lyrics at the end of the story. 
    
    
    A/N 2: The pictures are:        #1: somewhere from the net...don't know anymore
                                    #2: "Hug" from digitalwave
                                    #3: "Fundraiser" from La Petit Kiki
    

These pictures inspired this story a great deal. I hope nobody gets angry at me for using them in this story. If yes, I apologize. _bows_ As for the red haired girl...I assure you: an eight-year-old girl CAN talk like that with an adult. I'm glad TPTB decided for Lex to have red hair, so I took my own daughter as a role model for Lilly. I put a picture of her in the photo section of the group. 

**"DADDY!"**

With a sound close to a squee, the little girl ran through the room and threw herself into the arms of the man who had just walked in. Clark Kent caught his little girl easily and with a happy sigh, Lilly closed her arms around him. 

The teacher, Mrs. Collins, followed at a much slower pace. She smiled up at the tall man and held out her hand. Clark secured his daughter on his hip and took the proffered hand. "Hi, Mr Kent. You're early." 

Clark blushed slightly. And cursed silently. Damn. He was twenty-seven...not seventeen. He should be able to control this stupid blushing thing. But he couldn't. He hid his face in Lilly's neck and smiled. "Yeah, I could leave sooner than I thought." 

Jane Collins smiled. She liked this tall, young man, who loved his daughter so unconditionally, ever since he had brought young Lilly to her school for the first time. That had been two years ago. He had told her then that he was a single parent, and no, there was no mom, no grandparents, no one. So it would be always him and ONLY him to come and get her. No one else. Period. 

She had been surprised. A man with these looks should have ten women on each finger fighting each other to get him. But he was single, and he seemed to be happy. He was always very punctual, and usually, she didn't even have to look at the watch. Whenever he came to get her, he found the time to talk to her. And she learned a lot about him in those little minute talks. Like the fact that he worked for a local newspaper as a free reporter, mostly from home but lately more often than not from his office at the paper. Lilly's other parent - he never mentioned a name - had left them when Lilly was about four weeks old. The old place where they had lived had been filled with memories. Memories he couldn't bear after a while. So one day he had grabbed his little girl and had moved on. 

Now Lilly was eight years old. A beautiful girl with her daddy's big green eyes. And Jane was sure that the thick red hair must have been from her mother's side. 

* * *

Clark carried his daughter down to the car. He listened to her chatting about her day at school. He smiled when she told him about the new kid, comforted her when she complained about Jasmine who once again had thrown a pen at her, and he promised her that tomorrow she would get an apple for lunch, too, because Toby'd had one today. Suddenly she was silent. He gazed down at her head still resting on his shoulder. But her face was turned backwards. He couldn't see her. 

He put her down next to the car, and opened the door for her. But she didn't get in. Instead, she simply stood there, staring down at her feet. Clark frowned before he knelt down next to her. "Honey, you alright?" he asked with a gentle voice. 

Slowly, she shook her head. Her hair fell down, and made it impossible for Clark to see her face. With a tender gesture he stroked a strand of her beautiful auburn hair ('so much like her father's' something whispered inside him) behind one ear so he could look her in the eye. A single tear was hanging on a eyelash, refusing to fall down. "What is it, Lil?" 

She turned her head slightly to look at him. "Daddy? Am I a freak?" 

Clark was glad that he'd released his grip on the door, otherwise he probably would have crushed it. Unbidden pictures from his own childhood came rushing back in a millisecond. He swallowed heavily and it took him a few seconds to find his voice again. "Why would you think something like that?" 

She sniffed a little. "Toby said it." 

He frowned even more. It seemed to him as if a nice long talk with Toby's father was in a foreseeable future. "And why?" 

"He said I'm a freak because I don't have a mama. Just a daddy. And because I don't even know my mama." 

Oh yes, a very long and not so nice talk with Toby's father. Preferably tonight on the phone. Carefully, he turned his little girl around so she had to face him. A finger under her chin forced her head up. "You are as far from a freak as anyone I've ever known. You are my little girl and I love you very, very much, okay? And just because you don't have a mama doesn't mean you're a freak." 

She lowered her eyes. "But there are other things," she whispered miserable. 

Clark's heart seemed to stop. Other things? What... 

"What other things?" 

"I...I can move things." Her voice had grown even more quiet if that was possible. 

A shiver ran down his spine. That didn't sound good. "Move...how?" 

"With my thoughts." Barely audible this time, and it took all of his advanced hearing to understand her. 

"And Toby saw it?" 

She nodded, the tear fell down silently. He sighed. He should have reckoned that something like that could happen. He hugged her tightly and gave her a peck on her cheek. "Come on, baby. Let's go home. We have to talk." 

* * *

It was late when he finally closed the door to his daughter's bedroom. They had talked for hours. No, it was more like him talking, and her asking. He had explained her that it wasn't uncommon in their family to have certain abilities. Special powers. And that she had to be careful when she put them to use. And that of course she had a Mama. But her Mama had left them. But he also told her that if she had ever known her the way he did, she never would had left. He prayed that she might understand that. 

He walked over into the living room, poured himself a scotch, and sat down heavily in his favourite stuffed chair. He closed his eyes. And just like almost every night, when he had time for himself, his thoughts began to wander. Back to his time in Smallville...back to Lilly's other parent. 

Lex. 

Every day he looked at his little girl he saw his former lover. He had seen pictures from Lex when he still had had all his wonderful red hair. His Lilly had the same hair. Thick, strong, and with this incredible colour that always reminded him of leaves in autumn. 

God, how he loved her. When he had left Smallville so many years ago, he had never thought that his life could be so...perfect. But he hadn't known then what he knew now. He had left his home and his parents because of another alien anomaly that he could never tall anyone. An anomaly that in itself wouldn't be too bad if it didn't involve Lex Luthor. 

He could get pregnant. Another 'blessing' from his spaceship. The moment he met his soulmate, his body began to prepare itself for a possible conception. He hadn't known that when he and Lex had made love for the first time. Or the second time. Or every time they met and ended up in bed together, sweaty, panting and deeply satisfied afterwards. For weeks and months. 

It had taken him some time to figure out that his morning sickness didn't come from something he had eaten. And that his mother didn't wash his jeans too hot. They weren't shrinking. His stomach was growing. 

He'd run to the storm cellar, knelt down next to his ship and had started to cry. A soft voice had startled him, and for a second he'd been afraid that his mother had followed him. But it had been the holographic picture of his father Jor-El. 

In quiet, comforting words he had told him what exactly it was that was happening to him. 

But could there be comfort when you just discover that you're even more of a freak than you always thought? Perhaps not. For a moment Clark broke down completely. Sobbing, crying, desperate. He was eighteen for heaven's sake. How should he care for a child? He didn't know enough about kids. He knew NOTHING about kids. The words of his father couldn't penetrate his agony at first. It took almost one hour in which he went from crying to brooding and finally he came to a decision. 

He had to leave. His parents had gone through so much for him. And with him. He couldn't expect them to understand his latest...freakthing. Quietly, he had packed a few things in that night, and for a moment he had considered to leave a letter for his parents in which he explained why he had to leave. But he hadn't known WHAT to tell them. And how. So he just scribbled a quick note that he would call them and that they shouldn't worry. That he had a reason to do what he was doing. And that maybe one day they might even understand him... 

~flashback~ 

Suddenly a shiver ran down his spine. 

Lex. 

In all his desperation he had completely forgotten about Lex, the father (father? Was he a mother now?) of the child. His child. He couldn't tell him. Could NEVER tell him. Lex didn't know who he was...WHAT he was. To tell him now that he was pregnant (still his mind tripped slightly above that word) would destroy anything they had ever shared. No. No, he could NEVER tell him. And his decision to leave was final. 

He grabbed his bag and left. No one in Smallville would ever seen him again. 

He went to Metropolis, found an appartement in one of the lower parts of the city and started to contemplate what to do next. 

The first days, he didn't leave his appartement. He slept almost constantly, feeling his body adjust to the changes. He cried a lot in that time, feeling lonely and miserable. His morning sickness subsided after two more weeks, and slowly, he began to think about his future. 

He had to move on. Move away. Away from Metropolis where it would be easy to find him. And a job. He needed a job. He needed money for his and his...his...child. Slowly, he put a hand on his stomach. His child. There, inside his body, another life was growing. And right now, that was all that mattered. 

~end flashback~ 

Clark's thoughts came abruptly back the present when a little hand descended on his shoulder. 

"Daddy?" 

Surprised he turned around. "Lilly, honey. Why aren't you sleeping?" She climbed onto his lap, and cuddled close to him. "Tell me about my mama," she murmured against his shoulder. 

Clark groaned inwardly. His thoughts had circled around this man for the last hour, and now he should talk about him? And pretend that he was a she. But he wasn't ready for the revelation that her mama was in reality a Papa. Maybe in a few years he could tell her about the extraordinary way she was concieved and that she had two fathers. 

"Her name was...Alexandra. I called her Lex. Lex is something special. Someone you can easily fall in love with." Once he started talking, he found out that he couldn't stop. It had been too long since he had talked about his lover, and the only disturbing thing was that he had to take care not to confuse he and she. After a while he could feel her body relax and her breathing even out. 

She was asleep again. 

"And your Papa is one of the most powerful men I've ever met," he continued, whispering, switching back to the correct term. "I saved his life, you know. He likes to drive fast cars. He has a Porsche, and a Lamborghini, and a Ferrari. Papa`s very generous. He once lent me his Ferrari. The red one. After that, he always used to call it my car. When we went out together, he used to say, 'Let's take your car, Love. The red Ferrari." 

Carefully, so as not to wake his daughter, he got up. All the time, while he carried her back to her room, he talked about Lex. About their first kiss, about his smile first thing in the morning. He told her in a quiet voice about the way he loved to cuddle with him, although outwardly he pretended to be a hard-assed business man. 

The moment he put Lilly down, she stirred slightly. "Daddy?" she murmured sleepily. He sat down on her bed, and smoothed back one of her red locks. "Yes?" he answered. She opened one eye and glanced at him. "Can we go and meet Papa sometime?" 

His heart seemed to skip a beat before it beat on at double speed. "What?" 

The other eye opened and Clark looked down into eyes so much like his own. "I heard you, Daddy. And I could feel that you're sad. At first. But then, when you thought I was sleeping, you're voice was suddenly so much lighter. And you were talking about he and not she. I could feel your love. And I want to see Papa." 

Clark didn't know what to say. His daughter was only eight, yet she didn't seem to have a problem with her second parent being another man. 

"Let's talk about that tomorrow, okay?" 

She closed her eyes again, and nodded. As Clark shut the door behind him, he released his breath. He didn't know what to think about that. Maybe she would forget about it until tomorrow. Would think of it as a dream. 

But he didn't believe it himself. 

* * *

"Do you have a picture from Papa?" 

Clark almost dropped the plate he was putting into dishwasher. They had just finished dinner and now Lilly stood before him, carrying her own plate and holding it out to him. "What?" 

Lilly rolled her eyes slightly, and this was something so Lex-like that Clark simply stared at her for a second. "A picture," she repeated. "A picture of Lex, my Papa." 

"Ahm...yes...I guess. Why?" 

"I want to know what he looks like." 

He straightend up and gazed down at her for a few moments. Then he nodded. "Yes. Yes, I have a few pictures of him." He reached out his hand. "Come on. I'll show you." 

Happily, she grabbed his hand, and almost danced beside him on their way to his desk where his computer stood. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he opened one of his drawers and took out a big wooden box. "Come on, Honey. Let's go over to the sofa," he said to Lilly, who had her hands in her pockets (oh my god, she reminded him every day more of Lex) and bounced on her feet. 

On the sofa, she cuddled herself to Clark's side and together they opened the box. Clark hadn't thought that it would hurt so much. On top was a picture of his parents. With trembling hands, he took it out. 

"Daddy? Who's that?" 

"They're my parents. You're grandparents." 

With a very serious face, Lilly viewed the picture. "They look nice," she decided finally. "And Papa?" 

Clark had to dig a little deeper until he finally found a picture of his lover. He could feel tears rising, and for a second, the loss hurt him so much that he thought he might suffocate simply from the pain. He closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. 

"Daddy?" The voice of his daughter broke through his pain. Another deep breath and he was able to open his eyes again. He was surprised to see how badly his hands were shaking as he handed the picture over to Lilly. She took it, and looked at it. 

Long moments none of them said anything. "He's bald," Lilly said finally, and Clark had to laugh. 

"Yes," he agreed, "he's bald. He lost his hair by the Meteor Shower over twenty years ago. But he had wonderful red hair. Just like you." 

"And I have your eyes, right?" 

Clark nodded smiling. "Yes." 

She grew quiet again, and reached out to antoher picture that showed him and Lex, both so much younger than now. It showed them embracing each other, gazing at each other with so much obvious love that Clark almost felt pyhsical pain. 

"He loved you very much, Daddy," the eight year old stated suddenly. His head snapped up. "What?" 

She had reached into the box and was now waving another picture. "Here. You can see it on every picture, but on this it's more than obvious." 

He reached out and took the picture from her. And suddenly he could remember the day this picture had been taken with a clarity that suprised himself... 

~flashback~ 

"I can't go there." 

"Why not, Clark?" 

Clark turned over on his stomach and glanced over at his lover who was laying next to him with an inviation in his hands. 

"Well, first of all, I don't think that my parents would let me go. Second...Lex, it's a charity event. Everybody'll be dressed up and I don't even have a suit. And..." He stopped. Lex looked at him with curiosity in his eyes. When Clark remained silent, he turned around so he was face to face with the younger man. 

"And? Come on, Clark. Spill it. I can sense that there's more to it." 

With a deep sigh, Clark sat up and turned his back to the other man. "They'll expect you to bring someone special. Some beautiful woman. Not a dorky farmboy...the neighbour's kid." 

For a few long moments there was nothing, then Clark could hear the rustling of fabric and felt Lex's lips slowly gliding over his neck up to his ear. "I know, Clark. I better than anyone know what THEY expect of me. And you're right. They expect me to bring someone special. That's why I want you to come with me. You ARE special, Clark. Right now, you're the most important person in my life. I can talk to your parents if you want me to. Or we can do it together. We don't have to stay in Metropolis if they won't allow it. We can be home by midnight so I can bring you back to them." 

Carefully, he turned the younger man around so he could look him in the eye. "Please, Clark. Come with me." 

Clark swallowed. And nodded. God, how could he say no when his lover was practically BEGGING him to come. 

~flashback end~ 

Two days later, Lex had surprised him with an extrordinary tux. And there, on that special charity event, this picture had been taken. It had been their first time out in the open. And he had been terribly nervous. Later, they had ordered two copies of this picture. One for Lex, who always had the picture on his desk ('you sure it is still there? or do you think he threw it away after you left?') and one for Clark, the one he was now looking at, together with their daughter. 

"You look happy." 

Lilly's voice was soft. It was the kind of voice she used when she hugged him late at night to tell him that he was the best daddy ever and that she loved him so much. It was the same kind of voice she used when she wanted to persuade him that please, she was already eight years old and no, ten p.m. wasn't too late for her to go to bed. 

"I'm still happy. I have you." It was sappy, he knew that. But he had to make sure she understood that he didn't regret anything. He didn't want her to think that he was sorry for leaving him. 

She threw her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. "I know, Daddy. But lately...you know how I told you about my...well, you know...ability to move things?" 

He nodded, serious now and more than a little curious. She swallowed and looked him straight in the eye. 

"I can do more," she mumbled. 

"What more?" He froze for a moment. 

"I can sense...emotions. Feelings. I can hear you cry, even when you're in your bedroom and I'm in mine." 

"You're empathic." 

She frowned. "Em...what?" 

He pulled her close. "Empathic. It means you can feel other people's emotions. That's another gift." 

She seemed to think for a moment. Then she gazed up at him. "Can you do that, too?" 

He shook his head. "No. I have different abilities." 

"And Papa? Does he have gifts, too?" 

Apart from the ability to steal his heart? "Not such as we have." 

She nodded. And suddenly, she yawned. Clark threw a quick glance at his wrist watch ('you need a watch, Clark. I had this made for you. it's a replication from mine.') and lifted his daughter up easily. She squeeled in joy. 

"It's WAY beyond your bedtime, Honey." 

They frolliced around for a while until Lilly was finally safe in bed, tucked in, with a CD running as background noise until she fell asleep. 

And for the first time in years, Clark finally found the courage to look at the photos again. A single tear ran down his face, falling on one picture and remained there unnoticed. 

* * *

"I got him!" 

Lex jumped up. "WHAT?" he bellowed into the phone. 

"I got him. I finally found Mr. Kent." 

For a moment, Lex closed his eyes and gripped his desk. He was almost dizzy. "Are you sure?" He hated how his voice sounded so insecure but it seemed as if almost nine years of searching, of hoping and guessing finally came to an end. 

"Positive, Mr. Luthor, Sir. He lives in Lake View, Washington. I'll send you the file with everything I have from him." 

"Do that." 

With that he hung up. A little irritated, he noticed the shaking of his hands. He reached out to grab the phone again. He had to call Martha and Jonathan. He had to tell them. But then he hesitated. What if it was another dead end again? Could he be responsible for another disappointment? 

In the last nine years, ever since the night of Clark's dissapearance, they had slowly become friends. It seemed to him that they thought he was the only link to their son. But never had he told them that he kept on searching for Clark. That he had private investigators in almost every state on the search for the smallest sign of him. And very often one of his investigators had told him that he had found him. But never had it been right. 

He had to wait for the file. Had to wait until he saw the pictures the private investigator surely had taken. 

* * *

It was him. 

Less than 24 hours later he had the file on his desk, and the pictures in his hands. Clark Kent. HIS Clark Kent. Still he had the boyish look although he was 27. Lex glanced at the variety of pictures. 

Clark going shopping. 

Clark in a suit (who would have guessed his farmboy would look so stunningly good in suit) with a briefcase in his hand on his way to work. 

Clark in a park. 

Clark mowing the lawn. 

The next picture surprised him. Clark with a...child? The child seemed to be about seven or eight years of age. Said child wore a dark green sweater and a cap. He couldn't see it clearly. Maybe it was the kid of a neighbour and Clark just had fetched it from school. 

It was the last picture that made his hands shake so badly that he dropped the entire stock of pictures. 

It was a close up of Clark with the kid. Lex could see now that it was a girl. A beautiful girl with expressive green eyes and a mane of fiery red locks. 

Red locks that he recognized immeditely. Because until the day of the Meteor shower he'd had hair EXACTLY like that little girl. It could be a coincidence. It could be nothing like a vagary of nature. 

And it could mean something so completely crazy that he had difficulties to wrap his brain around it. 

It could mean that the little girl that was walking next to Clark (his beautiful Clark...god he missed him so much) was his daughter. His and Clark's. 

"That's impossible," he murmured to himself. 

"What's impossible?" a friendly voice asked him. Lex swirled around in his chair, and saw Martha at the door. Her still handsome face had a few lines more since Clark had left his parents, but she was still the kind-hearted woman she had always been. 

He walked over to her, took the basket with the flowers she loved to bring over to the mansion out of her hands, and gently pushed her down until she was sitting on his sofa. She laughed lightly, but now Lex could see that she was getting nervous. He knelt down in front of her and took both her hands in his. 

"Lex, what is it?" 

"Martha. God, Martha. I don't know where to start." 

Gently, she tried to capture his gaze, succeeding after a few moments. "Start at the beginning." 

He sighed. That was easier said than done. But he had to tell her. Finally, he could give her the news she had so long craved to hear. 

"I found Clark." 

The words hung in the air between them. Okay, that wasn't exactly the beginning. It was more or less the end but right now it didn't matter. He looked up, and saw that the color had completely left her face and that she was deadly pale. "What did you say?" she whispered. 

He sat down next to her and took her in her arms. "My private investigator finally found Clark." 

Martha was shaking like a leaf and Lex tightend his grip around her. He continued to talk, telling her everything he knew from the file. That Clark lived in Lake View, a little town in Washington with less than 800 inhabitants. That he worked for the local newpaper, a little press called "Lake View News". That he had a little house, a garden with white picket fences. 

And that he had a little girl. 

Her head snapped up at the last remark, and it was the last drop. With eyes shining bright with tears, she asked him, "He has a family?" 

Lex slowly shook his head. "No. It's just him and that little girl. She has his eyes." 

Martha grabbed his hands so tight that it hurt, but he didn't let her go. "You have a picture?" 

Smiling, he nodded. "Stay here. I'll go and get them." 

He grabbed the pictures that were scattered all around his desk, and came back to Martha, sitting down next to her. 

With trembling hands, she took the first picture. "My baby," she whispered, and it sounded so lost and heartbroken that Lex was more than willing to strangle Clark the second he saw him again. "My beautiful boy. He's still so handsome, isn't he, Lex?" Her voice was a little stronger now. She looked up at him, and he reciprocated her smile. "Yes, he is." 

She looked at the next pictures. "But he's not a boy anymore. He's a man. He was a boy when he left. Now he's a grown man." 

She had reached the pictures with the child. Carefully, and very gently, she touched the child's face with a fingertip. "She looks exactly like Clark when he was that age. She's a beautiful girl. Is she the reason he ran away?" 

Lex shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I know nothing. I'm just as confused as you are. But I want...no...I NEED answers. And now that I know where he is, you can be sure as hell that I'll get these answers." 

"Will you bring him home?" Her voice was very quiet when she asked the question, and he looked at her, helpless. 

"I don't know, Martha. I don't know if he wants to talk to me. Or even wants to see me. I do whatever I can but I'm afraid that I can't promise anything." 

She nodded. "I have to tell Jonathan. God, he will be ecstatic. Do you think we should join you? Or do you want to go alone first?" 

Now this was a question that surprised him. He had counted on repelling them, on telling them that they couldn't come with him. And now here stood this extraordinary woman, asking him with an almost childlike voice if he would go there first. Once more, he embraced her. 

"Let me go alone first. I'll call you as soon as I know something." She nodded again. He got up, but a hand on his arm stopped him, pulling him back. "Ahm...Lex, I think there is something you should know. Know about Clark." 

Lex frowned slightly in irritation. But while listening to her, irritation turned to surprise, and finally to understanding. When Martha had finished her story, he silently got up, and walked over to his desk. He grabbed a small album, and came back to her. He sat down next to her, ignoring her questioning gaze. Then, still without a word, he showed her a picture. 

Martha stared at the photo. Then again at the one of Clark and his little girl. And back to the one, Lex had given her. It showed Lex as a kid about eight year of age. With thick, red hair. Exactly the same hair had the little girl in Clark's arm. "It makes sense," she murmured. "Finally everything makes sense." 

She raised her head. "That little girl...she seems to be your and Clark's child." 

And after hearing everything about Clark's secrets, the thought about Clark getting pregnant was suudenly not so strange anymore. 

He watched her leave. Her posture was different from when she had walked in. Her head was a little higher, her step a little lighter, her face a little brighter, her eyes less clouded. 

He smiled. 

Five hours later he sat in his private jet and was on his way to Washington, ready to take his lover and their kid home to Smallville. 

* * *

Clark didn't sleep well that night. Nightmares made him toss and turn in his bed. He dreamt of Lex. And of his parents. He saw Lex in a burning plane that was about to crash. He saw his mother, crying, sobbing for her lost son. He saw his father, silent and almost haggard in his grief. 

He saw himself at the day of Lilly's birth, could feel the exruciating pain again that wrecked his body. And then the presence of Jor-El, helping him, calming him down and finally taking Lilly out of his womb. 

He woke up with a gasp, sweating, feeling tears streaming down his face. He startled when someone touched his elbow. He whirled around and stared wide eyed at his daughter. 

"Daddy? You okay?" 

He tried to pull himself together but that wasn't so easy. The dreams had been so real. And they all had been about his family and the one he left behind. Trembling, he pulled Lilly in his arms. 

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight, Daddy?" 

He nodded, still not quite able to say something. They lay down together, cuddling close but it still took him about an hour until he finally could sleep again. He was just glad that the next day was a saturday and they both could sleep in. 

The doorbell woke him up again. Carefully, he entangled himself from the grip of his daughter (she seemed to get some of his strenght, he mused), and stumbled to the front door. His sleep befuddled brain wasn't awake enough yet to think about using the spy. So he opened the door, and stared at the person on the other side. 

"Good morning, Clark." 

Lex. 

* * *

The strong emotions of her daddy woke Lilly up. Sleepily, she rubbed her eyes, and sat up. But then she gasped slightly. She could feel pain, desperation and...fear? 

She threw the covers back and ran into the living room. She stopped abruptly. There was Daddy with his back to her, and there was another man. She could feel his emotions, too. Confusion. Love. Relief. That surprised her. Usually, she could only feel the emotions of her daddy so strongly. If she was able to feel this other man's emotions too, that could mean only one thing. Quietly she stepped closer and gazed around his daddy's legs. 

The man standing there was someone she never met before but she recognized him immediately. She stepped in front of Clark, cocked her head to one side and asked, almost hesitantly, 

"Papa?" 

* * *

"Papa?" 

Lex interrupted himself, and gazed in two green eyes that were almost painfully familiar. Slowly, he bowed down. 

"And who are you, little miss?" 

The littel girl he had already seen on the photo curtsied. "My name is Lilly Kent." 

Lilly. 

Lex swallowed. Lilly. Lillian. Did Clark name her after his, Lex's, mother? 

"You have a very nice name. My mom was called Lillian. That sounds very similar, don't you think?" 

She nodded vividly. "I know. Daddy told me about it." 

He raised a brow and cast a quick glance at Clark. "He did, didn't he," he said. The girl nodded. Then she turned around to look at Clark who was still towering over them both, his hands folded before his chest. "Daddy? Can Papa stay for breakfast?" 

For a moment, Clark seemed to be taken aback. "Well, Honey, I don't...I guess Papa has important dates to fix, and..." 

"Actually, no. I'm here because of you, Clark." 

Lex could see him swallow and it made him want to throw Clark on the next bed or sofa and have his wicked way with him. He didn't see how the little girl's expression changed from happy to confused. 

Suddenly, Clark grabbed his daughter. Turned her around and pushed her back to her room. "Why don't you get dressed, Honey? When you're back we can go over to Danny's for breakfast." 

Her smile returned, and she nodded. "Okay, daddy. Be back in a sec." 

She turned around and ran off; leaving the two men alone, staring at each other. And for a long moment, none of them said anything. 

* * *

It was Clark who found his voice at first. "How did you know where to find me?" 

Lex didn't answer this question. He just stared at the door through which his daughter had run through. "Lilly, Clark?" 

Clark could feel himself blush, and lowered his gaze to look intently onto his feet. "I liked the sound of it," he said defensively. Then he raised his head and stared at the man in front of him. Nine years. It had been nine years since he had last seen this man. And yet he could feel that pull towards him. He wanted nothing more than to close the gap between them, take him in his arms and kiss him senseless. Wanted to hear once more the way Lex moaned his name when he was in the throws of passion. He drowned in those incredible blue eyes that were looking back at him with an emotion he didn't dare to name yet. 

"I've missed you, Clark," Lex murmured softly. 

Clark sighed deeply, and smiled. Trust Lex to say simply what he was thinking. But then he pointed after Lilly. "Is she the reason you left me?" 

For a moment Clark hesitated. Should he tell him the truth? He felt torn apart. A part of im wanted to tell him badly. Wanted to tell him everything about Lilly, about the pregnancy, about the birth, her first steps, her first words. 

But there was another part of him. The part that had been trained into him by his parents. The one that told him to be quiet. Not to tell anyone. To hide his abilities. To stay low under the radar of everyone. A little tug on his sleeve made him look down. Lilly stood next to him, completely dressed. 

"Tell him, Daddy. Please. I can feel that he already knows something." 

"You sure?" 

She nodded, and Clark could feel Lex' gaze on him. He turned to him, reached out his hand and asked quietly, "You got time?" 

Lex grabbed the hand, and nodded. "Always." 

* * *

Four hours later, Clark made the third pot of coffee. Lex held himself up pretty good up until now. But Clark felt drained, emotionally and physically. With a soft sigh, he rested his head against the cupboard. 

Lilly was over at the neighbour's place, playing with the little kittens they had there and with the neighbour's daughter Emily, who was about the same age as Lilly. 

He had told Lex everything, had stripped himself bare, had made some kind of a mental striptease for him. And now he was deadly tired. He just wanted to lie down for a moment, close his eyes (feel his arms around you once more, feel the warmth of his body next to yours, his kisses along your spine). He shook his head to clear it. To his deep and utter surprise, Lex had confessed that his mother had told him about his alien heritage. It had shocked him at first, but it made telling everything a whole lot easier. 

With a sigh, he grabbed the pot, and walked back to the living room in which Lex was waiting for him, looking at the pictures Clark had given him. A little startled, he noticed that Lex was staring at the picture that showed him, Clark, a few days before Lilly was born. Clark's height had been an advance for him. The additional thirty pounds had been barely recognizable when he'd been dressed. But undressed it had been a pretty big belly, at least for someone who'd never had any problems with his figure. One night, he had made a picture with self-timer. As a memory to this time. 

And it was this picture that Lex was now gazing at. For a moment, Clark felt insecure. Then Lex looked up, and what he saw in the older man's eyes made him swallow. "I'm sorry that I missed this, Clark," he said. 

A little smile crossed the younger's man features. "Yeah, I'm sorry, too. It was...quite an experience." 

Lex raised his head. "How did you manage to do it all alone?" 

Clark poured two cups of coffee, put the pot on the table, and sat down next to him. "When it came down to the birth, I wasn't alone. My father was there." 

Lex's eyebrows climbed up. "Jonathan?" 

Smiling, Clark shook his head. "No, Jor-El. My real father. He helped me, and was there for me even a few days later. Well...not really him, but his holographic picture." 

For a long time, none of them said anything. Clark leaned back and closed his eyes. His mind started to wander. Back to the night his daughter had been born. And haltingly he started to tell Lex about that one night, over eight years ago. He talked about his fear, about his panic when he ralized that the time for Lilly had finally come. And about his relief when suddenly Jor-El had appeared to help him. 

He talked about the wonder when Lilly had taken her first breath, about the wonder it had been for him to finally not only feel her moving inside him but being able to hold her, look at her and to see her look back at him. 

"That must have been amazing," Lex murmured. 

Clark nodded. "It was. It was a miracle." 

"Would you do it again?" 

Clark's head flew around so quickly, that for a moment, he was afraid he might have strained something. "What?" 

Lex gripped his cup a little tighter, and stared down into the dark liquid that had grown cold long ago. "Would you do it again? If you had the chance to do it?" 

Clark swallowed thickly. And again. Then he slowly shook his head. "I don't know. Probably not. I don't think I could do it again all alone." 

Lex moved closer. "And if you didn't HAVE to be alone?" 

Lex breath was warm...no...hot against Clark's skin, and he had difficulties to concentrate. It took him a lot of willpower to back away. He got up, mostly so he could bring some distance between him and the seducing nearness of one Lex Luthor. 

"You can't just turn up and try to take over my life, Lex. I'm not the kid I was nine years ago." 

"No, you're not. But you left me, not vice versa." 

Clark sighed, and run one hand through his hair. "I know. And as you know now...I had my reasons. Why are you here, Lex?" 

Lex leaned back, and gazed at Clark. His blue eyes were clear, his expression open. "I want to take my daughter home." 

* * *

"I want to take my daughter home." 

He knew it was a mistake the moment the words left his mouth. Yes. He wanted to take his daughter home. But he also wanted to take her daddy home. Have more kids, with his hair and Clark's eyes. Or the other way around. He didn't care. The only thing important was that the kids should be his and Clark's. And right now he wanted nothing more than to take Clark in his arms and kiss him. 

But the expression on the younger man's face showed him that that wasn't such a good idea at the moment. 

"I think you should leave now, Lex." 

Lex sighed barely audible. "Clark, I'm sorry. That didn't ..." 

"No, Lex," Clark interrupted him, "just...no. Go now, please." 

No, Clark, something inside him screamed, I won't go. Not unless you join me. I want you back at my side. I want to go to sleep with you and I want to wake up with you. I wanna see our daughter growing up. I want those sunday-family-lunchs you told me about. I want to grow old with you. I love you. And I need you. 

But he said nothing. Silently he got up, and walked over to the door. He reached for the doorhandle but turned around one more time. "I still love you, Clark. And I'd do EVERYTHING for you if you would only give me the chance." 

With these words he left. He left the apartement, left the house, left the street. He walked without realizing where he went. He stared down at the pavement, his vision blurred by the tears that threatened to spill over. But he fought them back. 

Luthors didn't cry. 

At least not in public. Clark. How much he had changed over the years. He had grown up, Martha had been right about that. He was a man now, not the kid he was when he'd left. And Lilly. Sweet, beautiful Lilly. Clark's child. His child. A child that couldn't exist rationally reconsidered. Yet she did. And she could have siblings. He and Clark...they could have more children. 

But Clark didn't want him anymore. And somehow, he had to try to get over it. 

He arrived at the hotel almost two hours later. He could have taken a cab but the walk and the fresh air had been good for him. He walked into his hotel room, dropped his bag, put out his jacket and reached for the phone. 

"Martha? Lex here. I need your help." 

* * *

"Oh, honey. That was exactly the wrong thing to say. Why did you do that?" 

Martha listened to Lex' stumbled explanation that he had only wanted to show Clark that he accepted their daughter and that he wasn't a freak in his eyes. Martha sighed. 

"I understand you, Lex. But to him it must have sounded as if you wanted to take Lilly away from him." 

"That was never my intention, Martha, and you know that." 

"That's something you don't have to explain to me, honey. Explain it to Clark. You love him, right?" 

She ignored Jonathan's wince. He stood next to her, listening, eager for every word about his son. 

"Of course I love him. I wouldn't be here if I wouldn't love him." 

"Then woo him." 

"Woo him?" Jonathan sounded indignant, and almost hurt. 

Martha motioned to his husband to be silent, before she spoke into the phone again. "Of course he threw you out, honey. That was to expected. You have to start from the beginning and woo him." 

"But..." 

"No buts, Lex. Take him out to dinner. Send him flowers. Ask about your daughter, go for a walk with them. Take her to the playground. Things like that." 

"You think that would work?" 

Martha sighed. "Of course that'll work. I know my son. Well, I KNEW him all those years ago. I know that he always was a romantic at heart. Start slow, but be insistent. I'm sure he still loves you. Otherwise he wouldn't have thrown you out. He wouldnt have let you in in the first place. So...woo him!" 

Jonathan stared at her with a frown on his face. She knew that he'd been enthusiastic when she'd told him that their son was well. But to think about a Luthor wooing their son...well, she couldn't blame him. 

She talked a few minutes more with Lex, before he was convinced that wooing Clark Kent could work. The moment she put down the speaker, she turned to her husband. Before he could say something, she raised a hand. "Don't, Jonathan. I know what you want to say. But this," she gestured to the telephone, "could be a chance to get Clark back. And our grandchild." 

The mentioning of their grandchild hushed Jonathan. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, 'if it wasn't for her' and turned around. She smiled. He still acted as if he couldn't stand Lex but Martha knew that deep down inside he had come to peace with that young man a long time ago. She followed him over to the living room where they sat down together next to each other on the couch. Silently, she watched him. He was still the handsome man she had fallen in love with so many years ago. But the last nine years had been the hardest time in their whole marriage. For her AND for him. Not knowing where Clark was, and why he ran away in the first place had taken its toll on both of them. But for Jonathan, there was the additional fear of not being able to protect their son. He didn't know if he was still alive or if he'd been caught by some mad scientists who were poking him and testing him and sticking long, mean needles into him. All those years, that had been Jonathan's worst fear. When he had heard that their child was alive and well, he had gone out to the barn without saying a word. She had followed him a few minutes later and had found him on his knees, crying and praying and thanking God that He had protected their son. She had left him alone out there, instinctively knowing that he needed to be alone right now. 

Now they sat there, each lost in their own thoughts. Then he sighed suddenly, and dropped his head on the back of the sofa. He still had some difficulties to wrap his mind around the idea that Martha hadn't been the only one the spaceship had helped to get pregnant. 

But once he had seen the picture of the little girl, he had fallen hard, fast and deeply for her. 

"I want my son back, Martha. I want him and the little girl...what was her name?" 

"Lilly," she answered with a smile. He reciprocated the smile. "Lilly. I want them both home. Home where I can protect them." 

Carefully, she rested a hand on his arm. "You don't have to protect them anymore, Jonathan. Don't you see? Clark managed to do a real good job. If they come home, you can just enjoy being a granddad. You don't have to worry any longer." 

He turned his head a little, so he could gaze at her. "I`ll always worry, Martha. You know that." 

"I know, love, I know." She rested her head against his shoulder. Everything inside her screamed to go, take the phone, call Lex and demand Clark's phone number. She wanted to talk to him, needed to hear his voice again. She wanted it so badly that it almost hurt physically. But she knew that now Lex was calling all the shots. If it wasn't for him they still wouldn't know that Clark was alive. She closed her eyes and silently she began to pray. 

* * *

Woo him. 

Lex lay on the hotel bed and stared at the ceiling. Woo him. How did you woo a 6 ft 4 tall stubborn farmboy? Roses? 

Nah. 

Clark himself had once said that he wasn't the roses kind of guy. And Clark was one of the few people he couldn't impress with his money. To be honest...Clark was the only one he knew. 

So no expensive gifts. No hard-to-get tickets for some high class games. No opera visits. 

So maybe he had to try to win their daughter's affection. The way to the heart of the father didn't seldom go over the daughter. Clark had sent her over to the neighbour's house to play with kittens. Why didn't they have any pets? Maybe... 

Lex jumped up. It really wasn't his style to give up so easy. He was a Luthor after all. He had to find out where Lilly went to school, her favourite playground, her favourite animal, and if necessary, her favourite food. This was a little town with about 800 inhabitants. So how hard could it be? 

* * *

VERY hard, he had to admit a few hours later. 

Those people stuck together like glue, and the moment he started to ask questions about Clark and Lilly, they seemed to loose the ability to speak. Sure. They still smiled at him, but only to excuse themselves and leave him standing alone. 

Highly frustrated, he returned to his hotel room later that evening. He still knew next to nothing about the way Clark and their daughter lived. The only things he knew were what had been in the file of that private investigator. And that wasn't too much either. 

He threw himself down on the bed, and glared at the window. He had the man he loved so close by and yet he seemed farther away than ever. 

Woo him. 

How could he do that when no one was willing to help him? The ringing of the phone interrupted his dark thoughts. He reached out and grabbed the receiver. 

"Luthor," he growled. 

He could almost hear the nervous swallow of the young girl down at the reception. 

"I'm...I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but here is a Lady who wants to talk to you." 

A lady? Who could it be? 

"What's her name?" 

"It's Mrs Jane Collins. She...one moment, please." 

He could hear that she put her hand over her receiver, and some mumbled words. Then the girl was back. "She wants me to tell you that she's Lilly Kent's teacher. And that she wants to talk to you." He could hear how reluctant the girl was to pass on an info like that. Almost as if she'd been betraying someone. But he didn't care. 

Lilly's teacher. 

Either she was here to tear him a new one for asking questions about one of her pupils, or she was here to tell him something. No matter what... he was not willing to let a chance like that go by. 

"Tell her, I'll be down in a few minutes." 

"Yes, sir, Mr Luthor." 

Quickly, he put on his jacket again, grabbed his keycard and left the room. 

* * *

She really wasn't sure why she was here in the first place. This was none of her business and her father would have been the first to tell her not to stick her nose into things that she had no right to mess with. 

Normally, she would have thrown the door into the face of a stranger who had suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere and was now running around their little town, asking questions about Clark. And Lilly. Always Lilly. Again and again. Where did she like to play? What did she like to eat? 

It had taken her a little talk with Lilly to find out more about this bald stranger. 

"Mrs Collins?" 

She turned around, and found herself face to face with the famous Lex Luthor. She eyed him up and down, and liked what she saw. But an outer appearance could deceive. Then she gazed into his eyes. And it was what she saw there that made her extend her hand towards the man. "A pleasure to meet you, Mr Luthor." 

He smiled. It was a geniune smile, one that she liked to reciprocate. "It's my pleasure, Mrs. Collins. Why don't we sit down." He gestured to a sitting area a little away from the entrance. She nodded, smiling. 

The waitress came over to ask whether they would like something to drink. Lex ordered coffee for himself, and was a little surprised when Jane Collins ordered a glass of Italian Red Wine for herself. The waitress brought it and left. 

For a moment, they busied themselves with their drinks before Jane Collins leaned back, and eyed Lex once more. 

"Mr Luthor, it came to my notice that you ask a lot of questions. Mostly about Mr Kent and his daughter. No wait, ONLY about Mr Kent and his daughter." 

He leaned back in his chair and tried to appear nonchalant but she could see that his fingertips trembled slightly before he pressed them together. "Is that a crime?" 

She shook her head. "No, it`s not. But the people in Lake View are a very tight woven community. We don't like strangers asking noisy questions about our own." 

Luthor raised one hand, and started, "Mr Kent..." 

She interrupted him, before he could continue, her smile suddenly gone. She was deadly serious now. "...IS one of our own ever since he and his daughter arrived here seven years ago. We love him and his daughter. And we don't want to see them hurt. So you have ten minutes now to explain me why you're here and what you want." 

Untouched, she watched him struggle for words. Suddenly he got up, and reached out one hand to her. "Care to join me for a walk?" She eyed him a little suspisciously before she took his hand and let him help her up. They left the hotel, and turned over to the park. 

"I've known Mr Kent for a very long time, Mrs Collins. Do you know that he saved my life?" 

"No, I didn't. But it sounds like something he would do. He loves to help other people." 

Lex nodded. He had his hand in his pockets and walked slowly next to her. "I tended to get into a lot of trouble back then. Clark was always there to help me. I guess you can say he saved me in more than one way. I never considered a serious relationship with another man but Clark made it so easy to fall in love. So I did." 

Jane could feel a smile forming. Lex Luthor had been uncomfortable in the unforgiving, bright lights of the hotel. Out here in the darkness it seemed easier for him to talk about his feelings. The teacher inside her immediately started to analyze this behaviour. The woman in her heard the story of a young man filled with pain and insecurities who finally had found someone to love and love him back. The longer Lex Luthor talked about his time with Clark the more obvious his love for the younger man became. 

He ended with the day Clark dissapeared. "He was gone. Just like that. One day he was there, kissing me good-bye as I left for work, the next, he had run away. Where to and why? Nobody ever knew." 

"Why now? Why did you come looking for him now. After more than eight years?" 

He stopped abruptly. "I started looking for him the moment I realized he was gone. I searched for him for over eight years. I just...I couldn't find him. I neglected my company while I was searching. I became obsessed with finding him. I followed every lead, no matter how small. But it was always a false alarm. After two years of traveling all around the states and even to Europe, I hired Private Investigators, all around the world. I gave them pictures of Clark. I had his pictured altered on a computer so people would know what he'd look like years later." 

They had walked on, slowly until they reached a small playground, covered by the branches of large trees who shielded the clearing from the moonlight. With a sigh that seemed to come from deep inside, Lex sat down on a swing. 

"And now that I finally foud him, he kicked me out." His laughter was a little harsh, and Jane winced slightly. 

"Why? What did you say?" 

The swing started to move softly. "I told him I wanted to take our daughter home with me. And yes," he raised his hands in a defeating gesture, "before you say something: I know it was a stupid thing to say." 

She laughed softly. "No, it wasn't. Well, maybe you could have reworded it...some nicer phrases, but I know what you wanted to say. You still love him. And you accept Lilly as your child. His and your's." 

Lex nodded. "Exactly. I want to take them both home with me. But right now I'm not sure he`ll ever see me again." 

He sighed again, and closed his eyes, resting his head against a rope of the swing. And for a moment, Jane pitied him. 

Almost. 

* * *

It sounded so un-like anything a Luthor would say, but right now Lex didn't care. He sounded defeated? Hell, he WAS defeated. For the first time in his life he didn't know what to do. As long as Clark had still been missing, he'd had a mission, a job to fulfill, something to think about late at night. Sometimes the uncertainty had almost killed him. But he'd always had the hope of finding him. Finding him and pick up where they left off. 

But now Clark had thrown him the door in his face, had told him in clear and very certain terms had he didn't want to see him again. 

"So, what? You give up now?" 

The voice of that teacher rang through the night. He frowned. Did he give up? He opened his eyes again to look at her. She had moved closer and sat now on a bench next to him. Her face was hidden in the shadows, while he himself sat in a little patch of moonlight that found its way through the leaves. "Usually I'm not the type to simply give up." 

She nodded. "That's what I thought. What's your plan?" 

His frown deepend. "My plan?" 

Her sigh sounded a bit exasperated this time. "You gotta have a plan." 

"His mother told me to woo him," he mumbled. 

She beamed at him. "That's excellent! How will you start?" 

How? He had no idea. He never HAD to woo someone, usually everybody wooed him, not vice versa. Clark had practically thrown himself at him all those years ago. Now he, Lex, was 32 and suddenly he had to woo someone? 

"I have no idea," he admitted finally. He gasped slightly when he felt a hand at his arm. Jane Collins - who was stronger than she looked - pulled him up. 

"But I do. Come. We don't have any time to lose." 

More or less will-lessly, Lex let himself be pulled out of the park and away to Jane Collins' car. 

* * *

When Clark arrived at the newspaper the next day, he noticed that his colleagues grinned at him. Some whispered behind his back, and thanks to his advanced hering Clark could hear it loud and clear. Something about flowers. And a card. He didn't know what they were talking about. 

As he stepped out of the elevator, a smell reached him. A smell that reminded him of home. Of his home in Kansas. It reminded him of the summernights in the barn. Of the many countless nights he had spent with Lex, cuddled up on the couch, gazing out at the stars. Whispering sweet nonsense. Making plans for the future. He reached his desk and for a moment, he was stunned. 

A big bunch of wildflowers was sitting on his desk. 

Heather, chamomille, buttercups. In the midst of it all sat a big sunflower. Involuntarily, he smiled. His mother had loved to make bouquets like that. And there had always been a sunflower in the middle. Always. 

Carefully, he grabbed the card and opened it. And blushed at the words. 

"So, Kent...care to share your secret?" 

Clark almost dropped the card when his colleague Sally adressed him from behind. He whirled around, and she raised both hands in a calming gesture. "Whoa, easy. Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, Kent. You alright?" 

Clark tried to gather enough brain cells to say something intelligent but failed, so he only nodded, and turned his back on her. He could feel his face burning as he buried it in the flowers, deeply inhaling the scent of his former life. 

"Do you remember those long nights in the barn? I could never forget them. And I can still remember the plans we made. You too?  
I would love to take you and Lilly out to lunch today. Love,  
Lex" 

The morning passed by excruciatingly slow. He worked on his column, did some researches for one of his articles, and went out to interview a witness in a robbery. 

At twelve thirty sharp, he entered the school, and stopped dead in his tracks. 

There, lounging against a window with a confidence as if he belonged there, was Lex Luthor. 

"Lex?" 

Lex straightend up, smiling. "Hi, Clark." 

"Who...how...I mean..." Clark stuttered and hated himself for it. 

"How come I know when Lilly's class ends? I have my sources, Clark. And I want to be a part of her life, too." 

Before Clark could say something, the schoolbell ran and almost simultaneously the doors opened and the children came running out. 

**"DADDY!"**

Lilly came running, and threw herself in her father's arms. Then her eyes fell on Lex, and with a broad smile, she entangled himself from her father's arms. And surprised both her fathers by hugging Lex. "Hello, Papa." 

Clark could see that Lex was deeply touched by this simple gesture. Like everyday, Lilly started immediately to talk about her day at school. 

They left the building, stepping out into the sunshine. Lex on the left, Clark on the right with Lilly in their middle, each man holding one small hand. 

And for a second, Clark wasn't sure who shone brighter: the sun or his daughter. 

* * *

Over the next few days, Lex pulled out all the stops. He took his family - god, how he loved the sound of that - out to dinner, fetched Clark almost every day from work, went with them to the playground or - when it was raining - played with them inside or helped Lilly with her homework. 

The evenings were spent together cooking, watching a movie, or talking. He had a lot to catch up, and he soaked up Clark's words and stories about his life with Lilly like a sponge. 

On the other side, he told Clark everything about his parents. About how Martha had become famous for her pies. About Jonathan and his hard work for the farm. And about how they had at first handled out a truce, and meanwhile were something close to friends. 

He loved the way Clark's eyes widened in surprise when he told them that they had even spent last Christmas together. 

He left every night at eleven. Sometimes a few minutes earlier, sometimes a little later. But he always left. And he never missed it when Lilly's bedtime arrived. He stayed when Clark read her a bedtime story, sometimes even read one himself when Lilly asked him to do it. Once, they read one together. He could feel Clark's warmth next to him, could smell him and the longing became almost unbearable. 

He looked up from the book when Lilly suddenly giggled. She entangled himself from the covers, climbed on Clark's lap and whispered something in his ear. Almost immediately, he blushed into a deep beet-red. 

Lex gazed at him, quietly, one eyebrow raised in a silent question. And he found it highly interesting that Clark suddenly seemed to be unable to look him in the eye. His eyes wandered to Lilly, who winked at him in something close to conspiracy. 

He smiled. 

* * *

"I can feel that he still loves you, daddy, and that he wants to kiss you. Don't you want to kiss him, too?" 

Clark cursed inwardly his inabilty to control this stupid blushing thing. He couldn't look at Lex now, though he could feel those brilliant blue eyes on himself. 

"I guess you should sleep now, honey," he murmured. Quickly, he gave her a kiss and stood up. She looked at him with knowing eyes, and grinned broadly. Then she turned to Lex. Without hesitattion, she climbed on his lap, too, hugged him, gave him a kiss, and said, "Good night, Papa." 

And then she winked at Lex, and Clark prayed for the earth to open up and swallow him whole. They left Lilly's room together, Clark still fiery red, Lex with a smirk on his face. 

Without saying a word, they sat down next to each other on the couch. With slightly shaking hands, Clark poured each of them a glass of red wine, before leaning back. 

Only to jerk forward again. Unnoticed by him, Lex had rested his arm on the backrest of the couch and in leaning back Clark had nearly cuddled up into an almost embrace. "I'm....I'm sorry," he mumbled, and rested his ellbows on his knees, this way keeping as far away from Lex as possible. 

"What for, Clark?" A voice like silk and honey, and involuntarily he shuddered as unbidden memories came back and rushed over him. It was like that moment in the office a few days ago. Feelings threatened to overwhelm him, urged him to close his eyes, and just let things happen. He recalled memories of happier times. Of times when he had a family, a home, parents he could come home to, a lover who knew him inside and out. A soft touch to the base of his neck startled him slightly, then he moaned deeply. This was a very sensitive spot and Lex knew it exactly. It made Clark weak and mellow in a millisecond. 

He wanted to move away. 

He wanted to move closer. 

He wanted to run away as fast as he could. 

He wanted to throw himself into Lex's arms and hold him forever. 

He... 

He got up, and stumbled over the table in this process. With a loud clatter, the winebottle got knocked over, the red liquid poured out, dropped on the carpet underneath, one glass fell down, and broke into a thousand pieces. 

The silence afterwards was terrible loud. Ashamed about his clumsiness, and once more blushing furiously, Clark stared at the mess he'd made. 

"I guess you should leave now, Lex," he mumbled. 

"No." 

Astonished, Clark raised his head. "Pardon?" 

Carefully, Lex climbed over the broken pieces and the soaked spot on the carpet, and stood right in front of Clark. "I won't go." 

"Why not? You can see that I'm still the dorky farmboy from ten years ago." 

"No. You're not. You're a father, a reporter, a regarded member of this town...god, Clark, don't you see that I envy you?" 

Clark swallowed. "You envy me?" 

Lex nodded. "Why do you think I'm still here, Clark?" 

"Because you want Lilly?" The voice was very quiet, sounding a little questioning at the end. 

"I want you, Clark. You AND Lilly. And every other child that might come. I've been searching the last nine years for you. I became obsessed. I hired private investigators who searched all around the globe after you. Year after year, I followed every lead they came up with. And when one finally found you, I was ecstatic. I didn't even KNOW you had a kid until I saw the first picture of your daughter. Of OUR daughter." 

His voice had grown louder and louder until he almost yelled in the end. Clark wanted to tell him to shut up but before he could do that, Lex turned away from him, and took a deep breath. 

"I want you to come home with me, Clark." Very quiet, almost hesitantly. 

For a long moment none of them said anything. Over the ruined table, they eyed each other warily, like fighters in a boxing match. 

Suddenly, Clark started to smile. He tried to hide it at first because actually this whole situation wasn't funny at all. But then he looked at Lex once more, at his almost indignant expression and the smile turned into a giggle. And finally into a freeing laughter. 

For a moment he didn't realize that Lex didn't join into his laughter. In fact, Lex was simply staring at him, slightly agape. Clark's laughter faded. And before he could do or say something, Lex grabbed him by his collar, pulled him close and kissed him. Without thinking, Clark kissed him back. It had been too damned long since anyone had touched him, let alone kissed him in a more than friendly manner. 

And he had missed it. Had missed Lex, had missed the smooth, silken skin of his skull under his fingertips, had missed the way he growled slightly in his throat when Clark gently grabbed his neck to pull him closer. 

He closed his eyes, got lost in that feeling he`d feared he might never experience again. Those soft lips with the tantalizing scar, the slender figure that fit so perfectly to his own body. He was in heaven. He deepened the kiss, pulling Lex closer, as if he wanted to crawl inside him. He moved his hands, and cradled Lex's face gently. His skull felt so fragile. Just like Lilly's. And just like Lilly he wanted to protect him, wanted to keep him safe. 

"I have to talk to Lilly," he murmured between two kisses. 

"Hm?" Lex moved back slightly, his gaze unfocused, his lips kiss swollen. 

Clark couldn't resist and pressed another quick kiss to Lex's tempting mouth. "I have to talk to Lilly about moving back to Kansas. And we should wait until the school year's over." 

Suddenly, Lex focused again on Clark. "You would come home with me?" 

Another smile. "Yes. If Lilly agrees with it. She has her friends here, everything she's ever known is here." 

"I love you, Clark." 

Clark could see that Lex was serious. He did the first thing that came to his mind. He bent down, and kissed him again. Deep, passionate, making the older man groan and writhe in anticipation. And suddenly he couldn't hold himself back anymore. He nearly ripped the older man's clothes apart in his need to finally feel Lex's skin again. He grumbled deep in his chest, clutching the smaller man to his body. He wanted him...wanted him so badly. All those dreams of the last nights came rushing back to him, making him almost ache with desire. Within the blink of an eye, he had himself undressed, and one second later, he threw an equally naked Lex down on his matress, and even before it stopped bouncing, he dove in for another kiss. He smiled when he heard Lex's gasp. 

"Superspeed," he whispered, and kissed Lex again before he had the chance to say something. And that was okay. Because words wouldn't have been able to describe what Clark was feeling right now. He let his hands dance over the soft skin, cradled his head in his hands like he'd done so often all those years ago. The next hours went by in a frenzy of lust. Bodies came together, rubbed against each other. Moans filled the quiet of the bedroom, the occasional gasp, and then slighty muffled shouts, caught and dampened by another mouth. Warm, long missed liquid spilt on his stomach, with him following behind only seconds later. Clark felt like floating as he came slowly down from his high. And it took him a moment longer to realize that Lex's grip had tightened around him. Slowly he opened one eye, and laughed as he saw that he was indeed floating a few inches over his bed. With a smile he lowered himself and Lex down again, pulling the smaller man close. 

"I guess this is a new...ability?" Lex asked hoarsly after clearing his throat. Clark tried to look contrite but he knew that it was a very halfhearted attempt, and nodded. 

"I'm impressed, Clark." 

The smile faded and Clark frowned slightly. He was still insecure in showing his powers around other people. But after what Lex had told him he knew almost everything there was about him to know. "You're not freaked out?" 

Lex gently moved out of Clark's embrace to get a better look at him. "Should I be?" 

Blush. Clark moaned, and Lex laughed quietly. He bowed down and kissed Clark gently. "My sweet, innocent farmboy. You're still blushing." 

Clark wriggeld himself free. Blushing made him always feel like the clumsy kid he'd been so many years ago. The teenager falling in love with the mighty Lex Luthor. It made him remember their first time together when he'd blushed everytime he saw Lex. It made him feel stupid. And God, how he hated to feel stupid. "I'm not so innocent anymore," he murmured while turning away from Lex. 

* * *

Lex propped himself up on one elbow and gazed at Clark. Not so innocent anymore. That might be right if one considered that giving birth to a child would be the end of innocence. But Clark was innocent in another way. And Les wasn't sure how to explain it to the younger man. 

"Maybe not in the common sense of the word, Clark," he answered after a few moments. He reached out and gently rested a hand on the strong shoulder. He tried to turn him around but in vain. He might as well have tried to turn a mountain around. Or the plane that had brought him here. He scooted closer to the still form of the man, put his arms around his waist and rested his chin gently on the taller man's shoulder. "I`ve missed you so much, Clark," he whispered against the silken skin. 

Invulnerable skin as he knew now. Which made this man even more precious. 

"Please, come home with me. Don't leave me again. Or if you want to stay here, then at least tell me you wouldn't mind me staying." 

"Of course I wouldn't, Lex. You know that." Clark finally turned around a bit, and there was this smile that always drove Lex crazy. A blinding smile. A smile that made his stomach do flip-flops. Suddenly Clark yawned widely, rubbing his eyes like a tired child. "But can we talk about that tomorrow?" 

He moved to lie down, pulling Lex with him, and pillowing the older man's head on his shoulder like they'd used to do all those years ago. Lex had always loved to fall asleep like that, with the strong steady heartbeat of his lover lulling him to sleep. 

Some things never changed. 

Lex knew that there was something he wanted to say, wanted Clark to know, and just before he was completely asleep, he remembered again. He whispered, "I love you, Clark. Don't leave me again, please?" 

* * *

Lilly woke up even before the clock on her nightstand had a chance to ring. But then again...it wouldn't. Because it was weekend. She climbed out of bed. And like every morning her first way led her to her daddy's bedroom, to cuddle with him for at least an hour. Just like they did every saturday morning. 

This morning shouldn't be different. But something WAS different. She stopped for a moment, her hand hovering over the door handle. She could sense her dad. That was normal. But today she could sense someone else. Papa? Slowly and carefully, she opened the door. The room was dark, the curtains drawn. She could see TWO people in the bed where normally just her daddy was laying. One step...another...one more ... 

"Honey, I can hear you." 

She started slightly when her daddy suddenly adressed her softly. Quickly, she ran around the bed, and climbed in next to her daddy. That he was naked didn't disturb her. Clark liked to sleep in the nude and Lilly knew that. It had been that way from the day she had been able to climb out of her own and into his bed. He had never bothered to put on some pajamas. After all she was his daughter. 

He cuddled her close, and with a happy sigh she closed her eyes once more. Still sleepy, he pressed a gentle kiss to her head. "You really thought I didn't hear you?" 

She grinned. "I thought you were still sleeping." 

She could feel his rumbling laughter. "Advanced hearing, Lil. You know that." 

She laughed loud, and quickly put her hands over her mouth. "Sorry, Daddy," she whispered. 

"It's okay," mumbled Lex. He yawned, and slowly turned around. His blue eyes opened, and Lilly watched him fascinated. "Morning," he murmered. 

Lilly could feel her daddy moving away from her. He pressed another kiss to her locks, and got up. "I'll go, make some waffles." 

Lilly watched Lex sit upright as if hit by a lightning. "But I...you... " 

She watched her dad move closer to her Papa, and give him a gentle kiss. "My, my, Lex...afraid of a little girl?" He winked at her over Lex's shoulder and stage whispered, "She won't bite. I promise. I feed her well." 

Laughing he left, leaving the door open. 

Leaving Lilly and Lex alone. 

Lilly sat up slowly, gazing intently at her other father. She could sense his uneasiness. "You`re from Kansas, right? From where Daddy grew up?" 

Lex nodded. "That's right. Have you ever been there?" 

A little sadly, she shook her head. "No. Never. We mostly go to Canada on holidays. But it's always cold there. Of course, I don't feel the cold but I'd like to see Kansas. Daddy has told me a lot about it. Does Grampa still have cows?" 

She gazed at him. Okay. She had lied. But only a little. Never before had Daddy told her anything about Kansas. It had been merely a week she discovered she had grandparents at all. But she also saw a unique chance to learn more about Smallville, the town her Daddy came from. This man, her Papa, had known her Daddy for a very long time. And maybe he could tell her why he had left him and Kansas in the first place. 

With bright shining eyes, she listened to Lex's tales and descriptions about Kansas. About Smallville. About Jonathan and Martha, her grandparents. He told her about the way they had grown close over the past years. Told her about the kittens that had just been born in the barn shortly before he had left to come to Lake View. 

For her, it sounded like heaven. Without really noticing it, she moved closer and closer until she was almost sitting on his lap. The emotions that radiated from him were warm, friendly, loving and caring. The more he talked, the more she found she liked him. And a few moments later she rested her head in a trusting gesture on his shoulder, and said, "Will you stay?" 

He moved back a bit, startled. "Do you want me to?" 

Frowning, she looked up at him. "Daddy says, it's not polite to answer a question with a question." 

He chuckled slightly, and she smiled broadly. But then she watched with a puzzled expression how his expression suddenly changed. 

"Papa? Is something wrong?" 

Carefully, he reached out and touched her cheek. "No, nothing. It's just...you smile like your daddy." 

Her smile faded slowly. "I know. But he says I'm stubborn like you." 

This time it was Lex who laughed. "I'm not stubborn. I simply..." 

"...know what I want." Both turned to the door. Clark was standing there with a big tray in his hands, and an equally big grin on his face. 

* * *

Clark watched the two most important people in his life. His daughter and his lover, cuddled up together on the bed. He put down the tray, and smiled as Lilly dug in with her usual enthusiasm. Lex only grabbed his beloved pot of coffee, just as he remembered he would. 

"Lilly?" She raised her head, her cheeks stuffed with blueberry pancakes. "Hm?" 

He cleared his throat, and suddenly he didn't know what to say. Could he really expect her to leave her whole life behind to go back with him to Kansas? Back to his parents? 

Back to Lex? 

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize how the silence stretched to a point where it was almost uncomfortable. Lilly's voice tore him out of his brooding. "Daddy?" 

He looked up. "Hm?" He met her serious eyes. 

"Can Papa stay?" 

"Of course he can stay. Do you want him to?" 

He smiled as the eight-year-old rolled her eyes at him. "What?" he asked. 

"He asked the same. Of course I want him to. Do you..." she fell silent for a moment. Her gaze dropped down, and absentmindedly, she began to play with the comforter that was spread over the bed. "Do you think we can visit my grandparents, too? Go to Kansas? Sometime?" 

Suddenly he had a lump in his throat. Almost helpless, he stared at Lex. When he finally found his voice again, he was surprised to hear that he sounded as if he'd be close to tears. "Of course, honey. We can go home for good, if you want to. Home to Kansas. Would you like thoof....." 

He couldn't finish the sentence. 

Lilly was a delicate, fine-boned girl - something she had inherited from Lex, no doubt about that - but she also was suprisingly strong. Something that DEFINITELY came from Clark's side of the family. "I'd really really, really LOVE to go to Kansas." 

"To visit? Or to live there?" He had to know. HAD to. It was important. If Lilly wanted to stay here in Lake View, they would stay. No questions asked. But maybe...just maybe... 

"To live there of course," she stated with a confidence only an eight-year-old could muster. 

"With you and Papa. And we can go to the farm. Did you know that the cat just got kittens? They're in the barn. Five, Papa told me. Two tabbies, one black one, one black and white and a red one." 

Clark listened with only half an ear. He held his rambling daughter in his arms and over her head he glanced at Lex. The love he saw in those blue eyes made him almost breathless, and he could feel a single tear spill from his eye, slowly rolling down his cheek. Lex reached out, and gently wiped it away. When Lilly finally made a pause, Clark pressed her close, hid her face in the mass of red curls and murmured, "I guess we're going home then, Baby." 

* * *

They decided not to tell Martha and Jonathan anything about their plans. Right now, they only knew that Lex was working hard on winning Clark back, and maybe MAYBE could convince him to at least call them. They understood Lex's reluctance to make any promises. Clark could be as stubborn as his father, and so there was no good in trying to push him into something. The move home to Kansas should be a surprise. It was Clark's idea, and Lilly was enthusiastic about it. 

Once more, Lex proved that he was pretty good at organizing. But soon he had to admit that Clark wasn't so bad about it either. Apparently, the time he had spent away from Smallville had been good for him. 

Lex stood aside, watching the new, grown-up Clark Kent and realized that he was falling in love all over again. The boy from so many years ago had been adorable. All long limbs, sinewy body, strong muscles and big, innocent eyes. And so different from the man Lex saw today. Over the years, Clark had become confident in his skin. Confident in handling what he called his abilites. He wasn't the shy teenager anymore, unsure of what to do and what to say. Clark had been able to fulfill his dream in becoming a reporter, working for the local newspaper. 

Lex admired him deeply. 

And the mere thought that he would spend the rest of his life with this extraordinary man made him almost giddy. 

Almost. 

A Luthor would never admit to feel giddy. Never. 

"So deep in thoughts?" 

Lex startled slightly. He hadn't noticed the moving van going off, and now he found himself under the loving gaze of Clark. He smiled at the younger man. "Happy thoughts, Clark. That I can assure you of." 

Clark walked closer and took him in the arms. Taking a deep breath, Lex relaxed into his lover's embrace, burrowing his face in the soft material of his coat. He could feel Clark's breath on his skin and shivered slightly. 

"You gave up a lot here," he stated after a few moments. "Are you sure about it?" 

"Hmmm...let me see," Clark deadpanned, "a life in Lake View, just me and Lilly, like it was the last nine years. Knowing you love me and want me, but not giving in to the temptation. Living the next sixty something years without you and my parents. Or a life in Kansas, with everyone I love around me. That's a tough...ouch!" 

With a painend expression Clark rubbed his arm where Lex's punch had hit him. "That was mean, Lex." He started to put on a pout. It was so irresistible that Lex simply had to kiss him. A kiss that deepened with every second. At least until someone cleared their throat behind them, causing them to drive apart. 

They turned around and looked into the smiling face of Jane Collins. 

"I'm not interrupting something, I hope?" 

Hastily, Clark wiped a hand over his mouth, looking stilghtly abashed. "No. No, of course not, Mrs. Collins. Is Lilly ready?" 

Lilly had spent a few days with her former teacher while Lex and Clark were organizing the move. 

Today was the day. 

Everything they possessed was on its way to Smallville. To Lex's castle. The manor. Their new home. They had had a vivid discussion whether Clark and Lilly should move in with Lex or not. 

Clark thought that it would be wiser to move into an appartment at first. Not to rush things. Slowly getting closer again. They could start dating, so the city could get used to seeing them as an item. 

Lex was unwilling to ever let Clark move away from him again. Now that he had finally found him, the hell would he do to let him get away again. They'd move in with him, and they could talk about everything else from there. And screw the people, screw Smallville. They simply would have to accept that they were a couple now. 

Clark had tried to hide his smile after this little discussion. And had given in. Now their furniture, Lilly's toys, and all their clothing was packed, stored and on its way to the manor. 

Clark's attention was drawn back to the present when he saw Lilly, climbing out of Mrs Collins' car. She smiled broadly as she saw her fathers, and with a happy shout, came running. An equally blinding smile spread over Clark's face. He bent his knees and caught his daughter, swirling her around a few times, before he came to a stand, hugging her, kissing her face. "I missed you, Honey," he murmured against her hair. 

"I missed you, too, Daddy," she whispered. Then she turned to Lex. "You, too, Papa." 

Lex could feel a warmth spread from within. He smiled, reached out and ruffled gently the long, red locks. "Yeah, me, too, Lilly." 

"So," Mrs Collins announced finally. "You ready to go home?" 

Both men turned to her. Lex was still surprised how easy these people had accepted the fact that Clark was moving to Kansas with another man. There had been not even the slightest homophobic tension, and for that, Lex would be eternally grateful. He watched Clark, as he shifted Lilly slightly so she was more comfortable on his hip. "Yes, Mrs Collins. We're ready. Lex organized the trip. The helicopter which'll bring us to the airport should be here soon." 

Mrs Collins reached out her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr Kent. I hope you find everything you're looking for." 

Lex saw no hesitation when his lover took the proffered hand, and shook it. "Likewise, Mrs. Collins. And I already have more than I ever dared to hope." 

With a tear in her eye, she suddenly pulled him closer and hugged him. Lex stiffened slightly, suprised about this unexpected jolt of jealousy. His eyes moved to Lilly who was almost smashed between her daddy and her teacher, and saw her winking at him. It took him a second, then he reciprocated the wink and relaxed again. 

After a few moments, they parted again, and Lex wasn't surprised to get the same treatment. A handshake and a hug. 

And that was the moment he decided that Lake View was a wonderful place to spend some holidays. 

* * *

The plane landed a little after eight in the evening. Lilly had fallen asleep after a few minutes in the air, exhausted from all the excitement that had taken place over the last few days and weeks. She rested cuddled up against Lex under the watchful gaze of Clark. It still amazed him how easy this girl accepted not only the fact that her Mama was a Papa, but also that said Papa was suddenly there and becoming a big part of their life. 

When the plane landed, he could see through a window another helicopter waiting for them. He looked questioningly at Lex who held their sleeping daughter in his arms. 

"Should we wake her up?" he asked quietly. 

Lex shook his head. "I can carry her," he answered equally as quiet. Clark raised one eyebrow, a smirk on his face. "Really? She's not quite lightweighted. Especially when she's asleep." 

Carefully, Lex entangled himself from the grip Lilly had on him, stood up and lifted the little girl up. Clark simply grinned, knowing that right now it would still be easy. But after a few minutes the little girl would get heavier and heavier. He wondered how long it would take Lex until he had to admit his defeat and he would hand Lilly over to him. 

Lex didn't. 

Clark didn't know if his lover really had no trouble in carrying their sleeping daughter all the way to the helicopter or if he was just being stubborn. Maybe a little bit of both. They reached the heli without any incidents, and Clark climbed in first, taking Lilly out of Lex's arms so his lover could follow him. The flight to the manor was quick and eventless. 

Soon Lilly was in her new bed, still sleeping peacefully. She hadn't woken up once. Clark stood in the doorway, watching how Lex tucked their daughter in. When he walked over to him, Clark pulled him into his arms, resting his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. "I love you," he whispered in his ear, smiling when he could feel the shudder that ran over the man in his arms. 

Lex turned his head bit, his mouth less than an inch away from Clark's. "I love you, too." 

They closed the door to Lilly's bedroom, and walked over to the adjoining bedroom. They'd decided to stay close to the little girl in her first night at the manor, just in case she woke up and didn't know where she was. 

Clark sat down heavily on the bed. 

He was back. 

Back in Kansas. 

Back in Smallville. 

After all those years. 

"You okay?" 

He turned around at the almost hesitant sounding question of his lover. Lex shruged slightly. "You've been awfully silent since we left the plane. You haven't said a dozen words. I just want to make sure you're alright." 

Still silent, Clark reached out a hand to him, grabbing him and pulling him down next to himself. Without a word, he put his head on Lex's shoulder, and with a deep sigh, he closed his eyes. 

For a long time they sat like that, their hands intertwined, their heads resting against each other. 

"I never thought I'd ever come back," Clark finally admitted in a quiet voice. "When I left Smallville, I thought it'd be forever. I didn't think someone would ever come searching for me." 

"I never stopped looking for you." 

Clark smiled. "I know. Now I know. And I won't run away anymore. I promise." 

"Good." 

They made love that night. Sweet and gentle, not with the crazed frenzy from a few nights before. They slowly reaquainted themselves with each other, mapped out every sinlge inch of the other man's skin, and when Clark finally sank into the tight heat of his lover, he knew that he finally had come home. 

* * *

When Martha heard the roaring sound of a sportscar, she dropped the cup she had just been drying and ran outside. Just in time to see Lex's red Ferrari stop in front of the door. 

The red Ferrari. 

Martha swallowed. Lex hadn't driven this car ever since Clark had dissapeared. After nearly two years he had told her why. Had told her the story about Clark's love for that special car. And that it almost felt like borrowing Clark's car without asking him. 

That he now came to her with that special car made her tremble. She didn't know what to think. What did it mean? Did it mean that Clark would come back? Did it mean that he was lost forever and this was Lex's way of dealing with it? 

She stood there, watching the car. Her heart sunk when she saw only one person in that car. 

One. 

Lex. 

She felt a deep despair wallow up inside her. Clark wasn't here. She saw Lex getting out of the car. He wore his sunglasses, making it for her impossible to see his eyes. Eyes she had learned to read over the last years. 

He came closer, still his face gave nothing away. Finally he stood before her. "Hello, Martha," he said, and bowed forward to give her a kiss on her cheek. 

"Lex," she answered. Then: "He's not here, right? He didn't want to come back." She was proud that her voice didn't tremble. 

Lex bowed his head slightly, and Martha saw that he tried to hide a smile. 

A smile? Lex took off his sunglasses, and now the smile was in full force. He reached out, grabbed her shoulders and took a step closer. 

"He's not here, Martha. That's right. But turn around. I have a surprise for you." 

Slowly, hesitantly, she let herself being turned around by Lex's hands on her shoulders. 

And felt her jaw drop down. There, hovering a few feet above the earth, was Clark. Her beautiful Clark. He was dressed in a suit with a dark coat around him. His dark hair was ruffled by wind. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Her boy was finally home. And he could fly. "Clark?" she cried out softly. 

He flew down to her, all the while clutching the coat around him. The moment he touched the ground, she walked up to him. But before she could take him in her arms, he smiled and said, "Mom, here is someone who wants to meet you." With these words he opened his coat and Martha gazed into the green eyes of an eight year old girl with red locks. A girl who glanced up at her with a smile on her face. A smile that was achingly familiar. "Hi, Grandma," the girl said, and Martha dropped to her knees. She tried her best to hold back her tears, and reached out a shaking hand. 

"Hello, Honey." 

Two small arms closed around her neck, and a shy kiss was pressed to her cheek. "Can I see the kittens, please? Papa told me you have kittens in the barn." 

Suddenly she had to laugh and cry at the same time. "Yes," she choked, "yes, we have kittens. Of course you can see them. I'll call Grandpa and he'll bring you to the barn, okay?" 

Lilly nodded eagerly. Slowly, Martha got up, and found herself face to face with her son. "Hello, Clark," she said after a few moments, drinking in the sight of the one person she had missed so much over the last years. And then she had him in her arms again, could hold him tight again. 

"I'm sorry, Mom," he murmured against her hair, and she simply held on tighter. They could talk later. HAD to talk. About his running away, about the time they had missed. But not now. Right now she was glad to have him back in their lives. They held each other for what seemed an eternity, talking softly to each other, apologizing and forgiving. 

Suddenly she felt a soft tugging on her shirt. She looked down. "You said I could see the kittens," Lilly complained. Martha laughed but before she could react Lex was there. He reached out his hand to her and said, "Come with me, Baby. Daddy and Grandma have a lot to talk about. I know where we can find the kittens. And I guess Granddad will be there, too." 

With a beaming smile, Lilly grabbed Lex's hand and together they walked over to the barn. 

* * *

Jonathan lay under the tractor. 

Again. 

She had been acting up again lately, and right now he tried once more to repair her. Of course he could always go out and take the new one. The one Lex had given him for his birthday last year. But somehow he liked this old lady. Working on her reminded him of the time when Clark still had been there. He always had loved to help him. 

Now he was cursing loud and colorful, when suddenly a pair of shoes came in his line of sight. Expensive, italian shoes. 

He wanted to move out from under the tractor when his eyes fell on another pair of shoes. The small shoes of a child. 

Very, very slowly, almost in slow motion, he rolled out from under the tractor. 

His gaze moved up over a blue jeans with a little pink butterfly on it, over a green sweater, and came to rest on familiar green eyes in a small face, surrounded by red locks. 

He swallowed. And swallowed again. The kid broke the spell. "Hello. Can I see the kittens? Papa said you have kittens." 

His gaze jerked over to Lex who was standing next to the girl, her hand in his. "Jonathan? May I introduce you to Lilly Kent. Your granddaughter." 

Jonathan simply stared at her for a few seconds. Then he reached out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Ms Kent." 

She giggled, threw her arms around his neck, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'm Lilly ... not Ms Kent. And can I see the kittens now?" 

A laughter bubbled up inside him. A happy, carefree laughter, and he let it out. He could see that he startled Lex. His last heartfelt, genuine laughter had been too long ago. He got up from his position on the floor, took her hand and quickly lifted her up. 

"Of course, sweetie. They`re over there. Come on. I'll show you. And then we'll go outside, so I can say hi to your dad, okay?" 

Lilly nodded, her arms around his neck. Suddenly, the sun seemed to shine brighter. The air was warmer, and life in general was simply wonderful. 

Epilogue: 

"Lex?" 

"Hmm?" Lex was busy washing a cloth in a basin of water, so he could put it back on Clark's forehead. A deep moan from his lover made him flinch. "I'm here, Love. I'm here for you." 

"Can you tell me, please, just once more, why I'm doing this again?" 

Lex pressed a quick kiss to Clark's lips, while his hand slid down to his protruded belly. Their second child was on its way, and, according to Clark, Jor-El should appear any moment now. But until now, Clark simply suffered from the pain. And Lex felt terrible helpless. 

"Because you love me. And I love you. And we both didn't want for Lilly to be an only child." 

"Right," he pressed through clenched teeth. "But I promise you that this will be the last time that ..." 

He cried out once more in pain, and Lex was ready to call the ambulance. Lucky for them all, Jor-El chose this exact moment to appear. And under Lex wondering eyes, he brought their second child into the world. 

It was another little girl with ravenblack hair. She protested loudly, making Clark and Lex weep in joy. Exhausted, Clark let his head drop back onto his pillow, while Lex took care of their daughter. A few minutes later, Lex was back, and laid himself and their daughter next to Clark. 

"She's beautiful, Clark," Lex whispered. "Just like you. God, Clark, I love you so much." 

Clark gave his lover a tired little smile. "I love you, too. Are you still sure about the name?" 

Lex nodded. "Of course I'm sure." He gave the tiny infant a tender kiss on her forehead. "Welcome to the family, Joanna Luthor." 

Clark's eyes shone with unshed tears. He had named his first daughter after Lex's mother Lillian. And this time Lex had suggested that they should name their second child after someone from Clark's family. And they had decided on Joanna, modelled after Jonathan. 

Clark gave his lover another quick kiss, and asked, "Can you tell my parents that she's safe and sound?" 

Led nodded. He gave Clark another kiss, pulled the cover up over him, and walked outside to get his parents-in-law. 

At first they didn't hear him enter, and he had a moment to watch his family. Martha was on the couch, Lilly next to her. They were playing with Mr. Tuttles, the tabby cat that Lilly had adopted the day they'd returned to Smallville. Jonathan was standing on the window, gazing out. His stance was tight, his posure stiff. 

Finally, Lex cleared his throat. "She's here. Joanna's here," he said quietly. In an instant, all eyes were on him, and seconds later all three of them nearly pushed him aside to get into the bedroom in which Clark and their newborn daughter were resting. A smile crossed Lex features. 

His family. He followed them into the room, and closed the door quietly behind himself. 

The End 

Lyrics: 

Baby, won't you please come home? 

Baby won't you please come home  
'Cause your daddy's all alone  
I have tried in vain  
Never no more to call your name 

When you left you broke my heart  
Because I never thought we'd part  
Every hour in the day  
You will hear me say:  
"Baby come home" 


End file.
